


I know it by heart

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [19]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Hope's Peak AU but its not a high school/academy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have never read Percy Jackson though, I love them so much, Pining, Sonia reads Percy Jackson, date but not really, hints of Mahibuki, lol, nor wings of fire, other pairings are mentioned, warrior cat references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “How in the world did you know my order?” Sonia’s drinks aren’t anything too complicated, but she had the size and extras down to a T. “Am I that predictable?”“No, I just managed to learn your order by heart” Peko confesses. Was there a hint of red on her cheeks? Nah, Sonia is imagining it. “Along with some other things, but nothing too much”“Really?” Her heart fluttered, “What else did you remember? I-If you don’t mind me asking…”---Sonia and Peko stop by a coffee shop.(Or: Sonia is very gay)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Kudos: 13





	I know it by heart

**Author's Note:**

> Favourite SDR2 pairing hello <33333 I love them so much <33333

_This is just a normal hangout with Peko, nothing more._ Sonia repeats to herself. She’s only going a coffee shop with Peko, the girl of her dreams, the one she has an insane crush on for months, the one she tells Byakuya about over and over and he begs for her to shut up for five minutes. This isn’t even a date! Just spending time with her friend, gorgeous friend, she can do this.

Sonia was freaking out an hour before it was time to go. Mahiru and Ibuki had to calm her down and give words of advice for this “date”. Ibuki went ahead and said “Let her know how you feel! I’m sure she likes you too!” And Mahiru, her girlfriend, had that “Be yourself” attitude. How in the world can she be herself? She’s freaking out!

  
  


“Thank you for taking me, Nevermind” Peko soothes. Her hair is free from braids and fell ever so gracefully on her shoulders. There’s no trace of hairs not in place or a messy frizz, it’s as smooth as melted metal or stainless steel. The outfit was simple, a dressy white shirt with black slacks, and it looked _stunning._ “We haven’t done this since the semester started, I’m glad that we could have some time alone…”

“It can be pretty hectic back in Hope’s Peak University…” the stories she racked up from each day could be compiled into a comedy gold novel. She will never forget the day Akane lost a bet and trashed Hiyoko’s dorm. God, she was _pissed_ and broke down Akane’s door. Then there’s Sakura and Chihiro, just a normal couple being pure and sweet, having their date ruined when Miu decided to fight with Kokichi. That poor restaurant owner.

Nevertheless, she loves her friends and school. Sonia wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, and she met Peko because of this school. She’s helped her with Japanese, which isn’t her first language, and made living in Japan much smoother than expected. 

It’s only a normal cafe, sadly not a cat cafe. That’s Peko’s favourite, but they weren’t open today. Thankfully plan B is a cafe with employees from their school. Korekiyo is tending to customers at the table, Toko is cleaning tables, and Chiaki is on break. They fell asleep on the table and Mikan is sitting with them. 

“It’s pretty busy today” Peko scans her surroundings and adjusts her glasses. It’s pretty crowded, hopefully getting a table wouldn’t be too hard. _We could always sit outside._ There’s a cool breeze and an overcast, it’s the perfect day for having a picnic in a park. _Maybe we can do that one day, but that's so close to a date! Looks like I have to bring others for something like that._

“Yeah, do you want to go somewhere different? I don’t mind if we changed it up a little. We can go back to campus if you’re uncomfortable”

“No, I don’t mind. We can wait in line” Peko stands behind Tsumugi and Angie in line. Tsumugi is chatting about this game she started playing named _Witch’s Heart._ The artist was silent for once and listened with a shine in her eyes. 

“Sure...uh” Start a conversation, she can do this! “Read any good books lately?” terrible. “Wait, how is that Warriors series you read?”

Peko’s red eyes widened. “The latest boom ended in a cliffhanger and I’m upset. One of my characters might be dead and I won’t know till six months from now”

Sonia doesn’t understand what the series is about, all she can gather is that there are cats and have this society of their own. She’s more of a Percy Jackson reader. Peko continues to talk about the series and everything just went over her head, _who the hell is Bristlefrost. There are so many cats._

It’s Peko and Sonia’s turn to order. Korekiyo smiles under their mask and takes out a small notebook and pen. “Sonia! A pleasure to see you. And Peko, it’s been a while”

Peko waves politely and Sonia beams. “Hi, Kiyo! How are you and Gonta?”

“We are doing quite pleasant. Now, what would you two like to order?”

Sonia draws a blank. There are three drinks that she orders regularly and memory of it was wiped away like sharpie on a whiteboard. “Uh…”

“Two chicken paninis. I’ll take a tall black coffee, no need to add any cream or sugar, I’ll have it on the side. Sonia will...mocha cookie crumble, venti sized, extra whipped cream” Peko turns to Sonia, “Or would you like Berry Hibiscus Lemonade with extra sugar?”

_Oh shit._ “Nope, that’s perfect” _you’re perfect._ “Thank you very much, Peko”

“I’ll have that for you right away...this is the price…” Korekiyo talks to Peko more about the order and she went ahead and paid for it. Sonia planned to, looks like she will repay the favour next time they’re together. 

“How in the world did you know my order?” Sonia’s drinks aren’t anything too complicated, but she had the size and extras down to a T. “Am I that predictable?”

“No, I just managed to learn your order by heart” Peko confesses. Was there a hint of red on her cheeks? Nah, Sonia is imagining it. “Along with some other things, but nothing too much”

“Really?” Her heart fluttered, “What else did you remember? I-If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Hmm, you use honeysuckle shampoo and floral body wash. It’s quite strong, nothing too large that it’s distracting”

“I...Yes,” She borrowed Kaede’s shampoo once and then the rest was history. 

“You also always eat a sandwich with chips inside of it”

“The crunch is great” Sonia laughs. Peko giggles as well, and Sonia’s heart is aching. _Peko stop, I’m so gay._

“Well, two can play it that game. I know that your favourite warrior cat is Hollyleaf”

“She was very loyal, but I’m still mad about her death. I’m sure that you felt the same with Percy Jackson”

“I have some words about that series. But you know what else you might like if you enjoy animal-related stories. Wings of Fire. I know that it’s for kids and whatever, but there are gay and bi dragons”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner, Sonia?” She thought Peko was genuinely upset that she found out about the series far too late, but the laughter in her eyes made her feel better. How adorable, Sonia could stare at them all day.

“Oh, w-well I’ll tell you more about it” she waves one hand shyly and Korekiyo notices Sonia being a flustered mess. They give her the order and wink, _not helping Kiyo._ “Let’s get our seat and we can resume, y-yes?”


End file.
